During moments of Saving
by Peder Andersson
Summary: Have you ever wondered what happens while you save? Here are the answers.


**During moments of Saving**

Yuffie closed her eyes as Tifa slid down next to her in the cramped sleeping bag, she felt the woman's heat onto herself and blushed weakly from her shoulders and up. It became even more embarrassing as Tifa became motionless, they laid back to back starring into the night and Yuffie felt something grow inside as Tifa's heat washed over her wave by wave. Then it became worse, Tifa turned and rested with both her breast squeezed against Yuffie's back whom began to move uneasily warm into the core of her chest.

Tifa leaned a little closer, smelled the girl whom she shared sleeping bag with and realised that she smelled quite good. A youthful scent that she did no longer possess herself, felt a little jealous of the girl but coming even closer removed all traces of that. She only washed her mind in the odour wondering why she had never noticed it before.

Yuffie stiffened as she felt the warm exhale onto her neck, realised that Tifa was now even closer to her. The breast pushed more on her back as Tifa's lips touched her neck and all heat escaped her and she wormed out of the sleeping bag and escaped into the night pursued only by Tifa's gazes.

Aerith leaned against Cloud's shoulder smiling as the strong muscles of his arm tensed, he jerked slightly maybe annoyed but she hoped not. Closed her eyes hoping with all her heart that he would stay this night. Not leave her alone in a cold sleeping bag but be beside her with his arms around her and lips sealed with hers.

His hair tickled her, her soft skin teasing him and closed disturbed eyes. He liked her, being with her, close, but also watching from a distance. He did so at night, sat somewhere nearby looking at her as she slept, her lips tied into a kissable knot that mesmerized him for hours without end.

She felt his warm hand caressing her cheek, disturbed the serene heat that was hers and filled the gaps with that of his. A smiled blessed her lips and she opened her eyes wide and looked at him, his face, eyes and within them a deep love. It was present there every time she looked at him, even the first time on the street of Midgard.

She blushed as his hand stirred her emotions, her face shifted from phase to phase of beauty each time more powerful then the next. He felt her exhale against his hand, a moist heat and playfully he touched her chin and her lips gathered into a tight knot of lovable tissue.

Aerith searched herself closer to his lips, seized them with her own and he did not struggle but received her as if she was a long awaited spring. After the kiss ended they remained close, embarrassed realising the path their hearts and minds walked.

Barret regarded the sky above through thin slits as he recalled many memories but settled this night on a very ordinary one. Marlene's birthday, it had been the day when he put all thoughts of Avalanche, Mako and Shinra to the side and just focused on her. Tifa had helped him make a cake and they all celebrated at the Seventh Heaven, Jesse, Biggs, Wedge. Everyone. Barret sighed and closed his eyes. Marlene, his friends. He had done so much damage and now he must set things right, this journey was the key to that.

Yuffie inhaled deeply, calmed herself as she looked out over the small pond they had camped nearby. The water was still and like a mirror it displayed the night blue sky above, it was beautiful and she was reminded again of the heat Tifa's body had brought to her. Tifa had just teased her, she did so every time they had to share sleeping bag. She had to remind Cloud to buy a seventh one when they arrive in a town. It was a lot easier sleeping beside Aerith, she smelled really nice and you had cloud watching over you all night.

Yuffie smiled and crouched her chest caressing her kneecaps. But Cloud had first claims on Aerith, each night they spent a little time together somewhere, alone, and it made Yuffie jealous. She would not mind hugging Cloud all for herself.

"You must be cold." Vincent said and dropped his mantle over her shoulders. ¨"A little to late to prance around in your underwear." There was a smile in his voice and she looked at him and rose gowned in his red mantle.

"It's not that cold." Yuffie defended herself feeling his peculiar scent rise from the fabric and she looked out over the pond fusing in with her mind.

"Did you intend to bath?" Vincent asked and instantly received her embarrassed glance, he placed his arm around her and again she looked away. "Just kidding."

His hand squeezed her hard enough to activate the heat, his powerful arm curved around her back and hand placed on her waist. "Vincent." She said disturbing the ground with her feet. "Could I sleep with you tonight? Tifa keeps teasing me."

Her words were like sugar coated with honey. "That sounds dirty." He raised his eyebrows slightly and received her gaze with a smile. "Sure you can keep your hands of me?"

She jammed her elbow into his side but her smile revealed the thought that flashed through her mind. "Never. I bet you have been checking me out a while before you approached me."

Vincent nodded. "You are young, does not possess what I wish for in a woman but one day you may."

Uncomfortably Yuffie rubbed her knees together below the mantle and felt him come just a little closer as more heat erupted inside her. "So what do you look for in a woman?" She asked shyly.

"I want a woman with ripe unkissed lips." And smiled knowing that his words would land in the soft soil of her heart.

She pouted and looked away from him. "So what makes you think that I am unkissed?"

"Your entire face says it." His voice grew with a serious tone. "Your lips have tasted those of no man or woman." He shot her a quick glance, she had blushed and nibbled her lip. "I can remedy that."

"Vincent." She said and inhaled briskly through her nose. "I'm flattered but I want it to be someone I like." She smirked at him feeling his hand touch her waist most inviting and her body trembled below the mantle.

He did not know how to act, one part of her face said kiss me while the other said don't. He leaned forward hoping to see a reaction but there was no movement. She did not shy away. He came closer into the cloud of scent that surrounded her, a fresh and youthful odour then she escaped into his embrace. "Sleep beside me tonight, I will watch over you."

Cid jammed the spear into the ground and leaned against it. "Shera." He said his voice carrying all the care he felt for her. Her name brought many memories to his mind, images of her as she cared for him to atone her mistake. He had been the one mistaken, her care were deeper then he had imagined and now brought light to all his emotions. He loved her and she loved him. She was happy with him even though he treated her badly.

He sunk down to the ground and inhaled. Would he be happier in space or in her embrace? It was she whom he peeked at in secret, waited in the kitchen just to see her exit the bathroom her hair moist and her luscious body wrapped in a towel and her legs freshly shaven and mesmerizing as space itself.

He needed to get back to her, bed her as a proper spouse and tell her how he feels. Feel her head resting at his chest, his fingers tangled with her hair as she mumbles that it is the thirteenth day of her period. He kisses her forehead, does he want her to carry his child? Who else?

Cloud embraced Aerith from behind and rested his head against her back as their closeness began to build up a heat inside the sleeping bag. Neither said anything and just enjoyed the moment of togetherness, eyes closed, close and with resonating heartbeat they fell asleep. But the night told otherwise.


End file.
